knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Geo-Compass
|sell= |buy= |weight= |source=Factory: |effects=searches resources |translation= }} A Geo-Compass can locate subterranean resource deposits in travel locations, termed georesources. Geo-Compasses are stored and can be transported by airship to their location of use. Once placed on the map however, they cannot be removed except by selling them. Within a location a Geo-Compass has no use limit. Underground georesource deposits are randomly distributed on the map for each player, requiring the help of a Geo-Compass to locate them. Once found, a georesource deposit can be mined by the Geologists. Construction Function The Geo-Compass is used to locate underground resources ("Georesources") in travel locations. The Geo-Compass can be transported to and placed on the map of the location. It can then be ordered to locate one of the georesources available on the location, which it will do by pointing in the direction of the georesource. By moving the Geo-Compass (or several) and repeating the search, the location of the georesource can be narrowed down and finally precisely located, which is shown by the Geo-Compass's arrow pointing down into the ground. The georesource can then be mined with a Geologist. A placed Geo-Compass cannot again be stored and transported away, but can be sold. Details How to Guide: 1. Make sure your location (the location of your destination, example "Mountain Valley") is cleared of obstacles; grass rocks tress bushes and other obstructions. 2. Place the Compass in an empty spot. 2a. If the Compass points in a direction and you see a red light move towards that direction, this will cause the Compass to reset. Move, reset, move, reset ... 2b. If the Arrow points downwards it means you have hit a deposit. 3. Deposits are not always 100% accurate, sometimes you will find what you are looking for other times you might just run into a treasure chest or buried object. Even if it's not 100% you will always get something for your time. 4. Once a deposit has been discovered place your Miners on the spot. Super geologists have a larger range so will mine in and around the area of their reach, giving more chances to get more items. Each new deposit will need a new miner so its recommended you use the Super Geologist for more range, more deposits less chance and less time. 5. It's suggested that you wait until a miner has depleted the deposit before erecting a second compass or look for a different than the one you are mining. Info provided by User:Lady Angy :"I would suggest anyone going out to find their deposits to take materials for 5 compass uses (ex: 25 yarn, 15 reedpipe and 5 pearls) at least. (Materials to make the compass work are no longer needed) Place the compass, then zoom out using the settings. When the compass has finished twirling, take a screen shot. Paste the screen shot in Paint and use a line to extend the compass area. Move the compass and repeat. The more lines, the better idea of where your deposits are located: where the lines cross. Also, if you have already set a geologist to mine one deposit, do not use the compass until he is done or pick a different depost. The compass still registers the miner's deposit as buried and may make the search for the next deposit more confusing." Quests using the structure: Lady quests: *The first step to wealth: Make 1 at the factory *Off we go: load onto airship *Twist and Turn: install and activate Knight quests: *The first step to wealth?: Make 1 at the factory *Off we go: load onto airship *Twist and Turn: install and activate Notes *Formerly the Geo-Compass needed 5 Yarn, 3 Reedpipe, 1 Pearls for every spin to search. On 20.05.2018 the Plinga version changed that, making the use of the Geo-Compass free. Category:Structures